


Hideous Weapon

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Other, the falchion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: “Let me borrow that,” Grima says and, without any other warning, takes Chrom’s sword from his hands.[Chrobin Celebration Day 1: weapons]
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Hideous Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm 3 days late to the start of this event and only giving you all drabbles for it, but in my defense I just had to take the worst exam of my life, y'know?

“Let me borrow that,” Grima says and, without any other warning, takes Chrom’s sword from his hands.

“The Falchion?” Chrom gasps. “Wait, you know that’s not going to work—”

It works. 

“The dragon blood in my veins is divine, too,” Grima says, carelessly tossing the Falchion back now that the enemy is down. “Divine dragons can wield divine dragon fangs. They’re just usually attached to their own bodies.”

“Oh, right.” Chrom knows the story by heart. “Naga made this from one of her fangs.”

“She did.” Grima nods. “She’s tasteless. I would never make such a hideous weapon with mine.”


End file.
